


use your illusion

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 关于仁王为什么没对柳生用illusion的瞎掰，应该还属于友爱的范畴吧……
Kudos: 3





	use your illusion

柳生按照约好的来到河畔网球俱乐部，找到了一个缩在门口长椅上、蔫蔫的仁王。

“你怎么才来，都快关门了。”

“我还以为你要和柳君多练一会……抱歉。现在要进去吗？”他们约的是部活结束后。以为时间充裕的柳生是慢跑过来的，天气闷热，他用毛巾擦着汗。最近仁王显然在这边进行一些秘密练习，总是和另外某个正选一起缺席，柳的次数最多，还没有找过柳生。

“只剩不到半个小时了，算了吧。不过柳生，你也该买个手机了。”

“……是我不好。为了赔罪，我请仁王君吃拉面怎么样？”

仁王龇牙咧嘴，显然没胃口。其实柳生也不想吃，但不想吃也得吃。他们走在路上，仁王说没带钱，又顺便让柳生买了运动饮料、口香糖和新的吸汗带。柳生提议如果他还想打球，可以另外找个街头网球场。他知道一个比较清静的网球场，应该不至于被围观，不过有点远，一会可以搭巴士过去。

他们到了吃拉面的店，柳生买了两张盐味拉面的票。仁王一看就笑了：“你以前是吃酱油的吧，是不是被我影响了。”

柳生：“什么时候的事了。买两张比较快，我吃什么都无所谓。”其实他就是被影响了，不好意思说而已。

两个人呼呼地吃完了拉面，就去坐车。这时天已经完全黑了。不过今天他们都跟家里说好，因为部里特训要晚些回去，不必留晚饭。柳生看仁王好像很累，等车的时候就想问他要不要回去休息算了，但又想，如果他想休息会自己说。车上人不太多，他们并排坐着，仁王坐在靠窗的位置，看向外面的街道。开车之后，柳生听见他说：“我梦见手冢国光，你敢信。”

虽然本人没有直接告诉过他，柳生大概知道仁王在练什么。他知道是因为部里的录像带全被仁王搜刮拿回家去研究了，还因为柳以为他知道和他提了一些。“是什么样的梦？”他随口问道。

“很诡异，特别诡异。”仁王摆了摆手，显然没有深入谈论的打算。他又说：“不过一切都值得，到时候吓你一跳。”

柳生心想，他说“到时候”，也就是说叫他来并不是打算和他测试新招式。既然如此，他也没有必要再追问。但他其实还是有点担心自己的双打搭档，会不会不知不觉承受了超出负荷的压力。他曾听说大阪的四天宝寺中学有一个智商200的天才，在大脑中存储了海量的数据，可以即时心算出球的轨道。但他觉得仁王要做的事情所需要的数据量更加精细、庞大、不可测量。

据他所知，仁王虽然聪明，还不算是个天才。

“那是什么感觉？”柳生最后模棱两可地问。因为中间隔了好一会，仁王愣了一下才反应过来他想问什么。

“你是说成为手冢的感觉吗？就跟一头扎进差不多要结冰的湖水里差不多吧……但是因为湖水很清澈，习惯了也就还好，没有什么危险。”

要是变成幸村，搞不好就回不来了。

\--------------

仁王和柳生在打网球，一对一，没有裁判。

仁王果然没有用他最近开发的新招，虽然这里不会有人侦察。他的每一个动作、每一个反应，都是他自己的风格，柳生看在眼里。这都是他烂熟于心的，因为他曾经模仿过仁王。他在这方面没有那么强的天赋，只好死记硬背。就像仁王会梦见手冢一样，柳生也曾经梦见仁王。有一次，他梦见仁王变得越来越大。到最后柳生只能在电视新闻上看到他，直升飞机在他的眉骨处盘旋。

他们来来去去地打了半天。柳生去捡球的时候，仁王朝他喊：“喂！几比几了！”

“我不知道！”他喊回去。

“什么！我也不知道。”结果白打了。

他们笑了一会，决定去自贩机买水。柳生对仁王说：“明天还我钱。”

“……噗噼呦。”

“我当你答应了。”

他们喝水的时候，柳生终于决定还是问问他，因为他自己好像完全不打算说。真的是让人不省心。

“除了手冢，还有别的人，对吧？”

仁王看上去很得意。“我决定管它叫‘幻影’——刚才想的。”

“你为什么能记住这么多人的习惯啊。”

“因为不是用记的 。”

柳生放弃了搞明白这是怎么回事，不过还是和仁王说了他的忧虑。毕竟人的脑容量应该是有限的。如果往里面塞太多东西，保不齐会不会为了手冢国光的一个小习惯，忘掉什么关于自己的重要的事情，那多不划算。

听了这话，仁王还是一点担心的样子都没有，反而笑嘻嘻地说：“这不是有你在吗。假如有一天我忘记了自己的样子，就由你来让我想起来。嗨，完美解决。”

柳生听了，沉默了一会。

“仁王君，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“可能不知道。”他耸耸肩，无所谓的样子。

“我无法成为真正的仁王君。”柳生说。他突然产生了一种罕见的冲动，想把心里的话统统倒出来。“真正的仁王君是能够驱使幻影的，而我无法做到。我的心比你狭小得多，没有办法容纳下许多人。仁王君一个人就足以令我手忙脚乱了。

“所以假如真的有那一天，你需要我帮助你想起你自己，那也不会是现在的你的样子。那只会是存在于我心中的仁王君，再也没有办法变成别人。”

“哈哈，柳生才是……你知道你在说什么吗？”

“幻想、空想、白日梦……虽然现在是夜晚。”

一阵夜风适时吹来，把诡异的空气吹散了，于是他们同时觉得自己有点傻。毕竟他们是普通的中学生，在打普通的网球，没有生命危险。

他们的关系也和其他的双打搭档没什么不同。如果非要说的话，甚至还更为生疏。当这一切结束后，他们很可能就此分道扬镳，彼此的生命也不会有什么欠缺。这样的想法让柳生感到有些寂寞，但这个他没有说出来。

在明亮月光的照耀下，两个人在坡道上走着。

“再陪我去一个地方吧，柳生。”

“……是在车上看到的附近的神社吗？”

“不愧是立海大附属第一双打，是真的心有灵犀。”

“别自己夸自己了……晚上开放吗？”

“不知道，去看看。”


End file.
